This invention relates in general to containers for dispensing a beverage, and in particular to a container that holds a powder and a liquid in separate compartments that are sealed from each other until the beverage is to be dispensed.
Disposable baby bottles are marketed wherein the user prepares the beverage at home, then fills the bottle and dispenses it shortly after. While away from home, however this becomes more difficult. If the beverage, such as in infant formula, is placed in the bottle at home, it may spoil prior to use. While powdered infant formula is available that can be mixed water, this too can be a problem. The parent must either carry water or be able to locate purified water wherever the parent may be.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,104 shows a bottle with a disposable cartridge. The cartridge has two compartments, one containing a powder and the other a liquid. These compartments are separated by a sealing juncture that is penetrated by pulling on a tab. When pulled, the tab breaks the sealing juncture, allowing the liquid to mix with the powder for dispensing.
In this invention, the dispenser has a flexible bag with an outlet and two compartments. One compartment is adapted to contain beverage powder while the other is adapted to contain a liquid. A seam separates the two compartments. The seam is rupturable due to manual squeezing of the compartment containing the liquid. This allows the liquid to flow into the other compartment and mix with the powder to create a beverage. A mouthpiece or nipple is attached to the bottle for allowing the beverage to be dispensed.